BBRae love story
by riddikulusridiculous
Summary: Yet another typical love story for Beast Boy and Raven.
1. Chapter 1

\- I do not own any rights to the Teen Titans- This is my first fanfiction, it isn't that great. I guess we'll see how it turns out. I'll try my best to update every Sunday. I already have a couple chapters written, but I'm spacing it out. I may post some chapters sooner.

****Beast Boy prov****

To say that I loved her would be an understatement, it does not do to dwell when sleep is calling, I just can't resist it, no matter how hard I try. I keep imagining her, how it would be is she and I were something more than friends and how I would wish it to go. My mind roamed for a while before I started to think rationally and started doubting, but something kept telling me not to give up hope. I just keep hearing her name, on my mind all the time, as though it were a song on repeat, "Raven, Raven,Raven" Over and over. It was never like this with previous crushes, not even Terra. Why is it different now? I ask myself as I drift to sleep.

Several hours pass before I awake, my first thoughts are of her. As usual, I slump out of bed, I dig around until I find a clean suit , man do I need to do laundry. Once finished I go to the kitchen, she's there, making her usual herbal tea, even tired she's beautiful. I didn't realize how long I'd been staring, "Uh- Beast Boy?" she says. Oh yeah..."Mornin' Rae, what's shakin' bacon?" Raven's only response was the faint sound of her sipping her tea. I go on to make myself some bacon, tofu of course. The rest of the team made their way down, first Starfire, followed by Cyborg, then Robin who entered saying "morning titans", though Starfire was the only one to respond "The morning is most glorious, is it not? Friend Robin." "Sure Star" he responds.

It was obvious they had feelings for eachother, they enjoyed talking to eachother, where as Raven and I barely spoke, not because I did not wish to speak with her, but because I knew she preferred being left alone. I felt for her, she must be so lonely. Maybe if I... no, I shouldn't, should I? Yes! No! ...Yes? Okay, yes... but NOT now. Everyone ate their meals, I caught as many glances as possible of Raven while she remain buried in her book. After a while, I sat infront of the tv with a controler and begin playing video games with Cy. We played for a few hours, Cyborg won most of the time. Near five o' clock Starfire invited all of us to join her on a trip to town. Cyborg and Robin both accepted, Raven of course declined, so I did the same, but I didn't let the team know that was the reason. They left half past five, leaving Raven and I alone. At six o' clock I became bored, curious as to what Raven was up to, I decided to go to her room and see if she'd want to watch a movie with me. I knew the answer was probably going to be a no, but I'd at least get to talk to her. -

****Raven's pov****

( Set when the other titans leave up until the previous stopping point) Did I hear the team say bye to myself AND Beast Boy? He stayed? He never declines an invitation to go out. Perhaps he heard I declined and... NO! Stop fooling yourself. You're half demon Raven, no one wants to be with someone like you, besides, you're far too cruel to him, even if he some how liked you, he would never think to much on it, he would figure you hate him, wouldn't he? You haven't given him any reason not too. Even if he did, which he doesn't, you can't. Your emotions would be too wild, you'd break something, or worse hurt somebody. He's probably down stairs... as usual. I suppose I could always sit down there for a while, I live here too, it isn't a crime. Who knows maybe we'll speak... I mean actually speak, have a conversation, maybe more? Probably not... he was staring at me this morn- I sense Beast Boy coming.

"Hey Rae?" "Don't call me that." "Hey, Raven?" "What is it Beast Boy?" "Do you um want to watch a movie with me?" He wants to watch a movie? With me?


	2. Chapter 2

-****Beast Boy's pov**** "What movie?" Raven says. "Um you can pick.." A bit of silent tension occured until to my utter shock "Sure, I'll be down in a minute." WHAT? SHE SAID YES?! "YAY! Thanks Rae- RAVEN!" Okay BB, just go to the couch, wait for her and play it cool. Raven was down about a minute after myself, she picked out a horror movie.

Some time into the movie there is a make-out scene,I looked over to Raven who had looked the other direction for the scene. "Rae-" I say, she looks at me, without a thought I found myself leaning in and kissing her short and softly. OH MY GOD! WHAT WAS I THINKING?! I WASN'T THINKING! But It felt so right. I'm such an idiot! I back away from her and bow my head, I don't know what she'll do with me, but it can't be good. "I-I'm sorry Raven, I'll just go upstairs". I started to walk when I felt myself being stopped, she grabbed my hand "No, wait Garfield, it's okay." I gazed in her eyes, before long I was in for another kiss, this one longer and more passionate, she kissed back this time. On of my hands cradled her cheek, while the other rested on her back, keeping her close, but she pushed away. "I'm sorry Garfield, I can't do this."

My ears lowered. "Why not?" "Because Gar, it isn't safe for you. I'm a monster. I'll ruin everything. You know that I must control my emotions, if I don't I destroy, it's out of my control." She says eyes watering. "Raven look around, nothing's broken. I'm not hurt. Everything is okay." She looked around, "This time, but what happens next time? What if-" "Rae you can't live on what if's, it isn't fair to you. I know you're scared. I know you hate confrontation, I know you try to keep everyone out, but you need to stop. It isn't fair to you..." She just looks at me "You don't have to be afraid, I'm here, I won't let anything bad happen." "It's out of your control Gar, I am what I am. I have to live this way." "No Raven you don't, and I won't let you. You can't hide anymore." I kissed her again. Once finished she bit her bottom lip bashfully and looked down. "Rae? ... Do ya- do you wanna be my girlfriend?" I spoke softly and with a pleased smile. "Yes, Garfield... I do". -

****Third person pov**** It was past midnight, the other titans still hadn't returned. The new couple had been to consumed in eachother's company and the movie that turned into movies, that they hadn't noticed the time. Raven fell asleep with her head resting on BB's shoulder and her arms wrapped around him. He gazed at her for a while, still in disbelief, expecting to wake up from a dream, but hoping not to. Within time, Beast Boy too, fell asleep, his arms holding onto her, never wanting to let go. The sun started to rise over Jump City, Beast Boy woke, he had the smile of a champion when he saw he hadn't been dreaming. Raven was his and he was her's. He soaked in the moment for a long while. Raven's eyes started to twitch, soon they flickered open, she too was awake. -

****Raven**** He's staring at me... How long has he been staring at me? What's with his smirk? "Did we fall asleep out here Gar?", "Mhmm" Beast Boy responded. "Why didn't the rest of the Team wake us when they got in? Are they back? Do you think they know?" I said hastily. "Know what?" said a voice from behind, it was Robin, he looked beat. "Nothing" said Beast Boy as he scratched the back of his neck, Robin just lifted an eyebrow in suspicion. I broke the silence... shockingly. "When did you guys get back?" "Around 3, Cy and Star are still asleep, it was a long night, we all went straight to our rooms" Robin said with a yawn, I wonder why he's up now. "Where did you guys go?" Beast Boy asked, "Starfire learned what hide and go seek was from some kids and hid without warning, Cyborg and I split up all night looking for her." "Fun." I say. "What did you and Beast Boy do?" "Just watched some movies" Beast Boy said, it was the truth, but I know Robin Probably thought something was up.

Robin was only there for a few more minutes. I decided to go to my room, but Beast Boy stopped me "Hey Rae... when should we um... tell them... ya know.. about US?" "Let's just allow them to figure it." I continued to walk to my room, however, I stopped before reaching the stairs, turned around and said "and Beast Boy" "...yeah" he said, "don't let it slip." I could tell Beast Boy was a little upset that I didn't want to tell the team, but they would figure out in time, honestly I don't think they'd believe us if we were to tell them. As soon as I was in my room I rushed to my mirror, then to Nevermore. Several of my emotions greeted me "Raven! Congratulation!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, have any of you seen Love? It's urgent." " I believe she is by the pond of ponder." said Happy. Happy was correct, Love was indeed at the pond of ponder. "Love! I NEED to speak with you!" "Of course Raven" Love giggled as she said it "and congratulations to you and Garfield on your new relationship." "Thanks." I say. "Love I need to know why nothing broke when Garfield and I kissed." "And how do you figure that's a question for me? Doesn't that seem more like Knowledge's field?" Love smirked as she said this. "Something tells me it's not, so why Love?" "If I tell you you owe Garfield a kiss" "LOVE!" "Okay. Your powers are tamed when you're with loved ones. It is even greater with Garfield because he's more than family to you. You LOVE love him Raven." "When there is no reason for disaster, it does ot occur, no matter what you are feeling, unless you decide to. It's a little different with other loved ones, like the rest of the titans, only when an emotion becomes EXTREMELY powerful, emotions such as sadness and anger, give off negative reactions." "So I'm not going to hurt him?" "No." Love smiled. "Thanks Love." I closed my eyes and exited my head. -


End file.
